


Home Wasn't Home Anymore

by AstraLowelle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco Malfoy Needs a Hug, Implied/Referenced Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27676502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstraLowelle/pseuds/AstraLowelle
Summary: Draco wondered whether it would ever be again.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Home Wasn't Home Anymore

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ramona the Brave](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Ramona+the+Brave).



_Home wasn't home anymore._

Draco couldn't remember the last time he'd eaten; due to a combination of his throwing up most of what he ate because of the things he was forced to do, and the fact that everyone, including the house-elves, were either too busy or too preoccupied to prepare anything. He'd been losing an unhealthy amount of weight recently.

Nor could he remember the last time he'd slept properly; because he was either at one of the meetings that stretched late into the night or lying in bed and staring at the ceiling and dreading the coming day or thrashing around, tangling himself in his blankets and sheets in the midst of a nightmare.

Every day was a constant attempt to stay out of the way of the Death Eaters, some of whom enjoyed leering or cursing at him, and some of whom liked to covertly jinx him and watch him frantically try to get away. Even his parents Draco avoided as much as he could; Mother was always either in tears or close to them, and Father was snappish and tense no matter the occasion.

The Dark Lord had only to see him to order him to perform some task, usually to torture someone else or answer questions that made him feel like an animal being dissected while still alive- always with that soft, cold voice and the occasional almost fatherly smile, as if Draco was merely a slightly wayward youngster who needed to be gently prodded a bit in the right direction sometimes.  
Thrice he had come very close to being tortured himself, once he actually was.

_Home wasn't home anymore._

Draco wondered whether it would ever be again.


End file.
